Our version of the Deathly Hallows
by i'manidiotnumber1
Summary: This is basically what we think the 7th book is going to be like
1. Chapter 1

**GRYFFINDOR PRIDE**

This totally, kick-booty fanfic is written by Lauren Edwards and Stephanie Norman

Started-1/26/06, 1st period, CHS, Junior Year!(7:42 AM)

Finished- whenever we decide it is!

P.S. If you haven't guessed by now, this is a Harry Potter fanfic. After 6th book to whenever we want it to go, unless J.K Rowling kills him off, then we write about someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Tap Tap Tap

Harry rolled over, pulling the covers up over his ears.

Tap Tap Tap

He burrowed under his pillows and stuffed his fingers into his ears

Tap Tap Tap

Groaning and giving up, he threw the covers off himself and rolled to his feet. He padded sleepily to his bedroom window and threw it open.

A large brown owl soared into his room, dropped a newspaper on his desk and landed back on the windowsill. Harry put a Knut in the pouch on the owl's leg and watched the bird take off. He shut the window carefully and quietly behind it. No sense waking the Dursleys.

Harry yawned. _What time was it?_ He glanced over at his clock. _4:30?_ 'Newspapers come earlier and earlier.'

He rolled back into bed for another few hours of sleep.

He woke four hours later to sunlight streaming onto his bed like a golden waterfall. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember why he felt so strange, like a weight was tied to his heart but his stomach was trying to float. Oh, yeah. Today was his birthday. He could get his Apparition license today, but he has to leave the Dursley's house, as well. That in itself wasn't a problem, as it meant the fact that now, no matter where he went, he was vulnerable.

'On the other hand,' Harry thought as he pushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, 'I can use magic outside of school now.' He grinned at the thought of how the Dursley's would react if he "accidentally-on-purpose" cursed one of them.

"Now," he muttered, "Time to decide what 'licensed' spell I should use first."

In the back of his mind, a voice spoke up. 'Levicorpus on Dudley, then pack your stuff.'

Harry smiled. Sounded good to him, so he sneaks across to Dudley's room opens the door very slowly so it doesn't creak then concentrate hard on 'Levicorpus.' Then "Argggg!!! Bloody Hell" screamed Dudley. Harry quickly concentrated on 'liberacorpus' and ran across to his room as Uncle Vernon came running into Dudley's room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he bellowed.

"Nothing, Vernon," smirked Harry.

"Don't get that tone with me, boy!"

Harry leveled his wand at his uncle. "I'll get whatever tone I like thank you. And, as you seem to have forgotten, today's my birthday. Which means I'm 17 and means I can use magic whenever I please."

Uncle Vernon backs away slowly with wide eyes "Boy put that away or get out of my house." He says a little shaky

"I'm leaving therefore I'm not staying in this house anymore" Harry says calmly. "So there is no need to threaten me"

He points his wand at his trunk which is already packed and his trunk disappeared. He walks calm past his Uncle Vernon. He gets to the door, turns around and says "Good-bye" with a big smile on his face.

Slamming the door, Harry turned to face the street and dragging his trunk behind him, left his uncle's house.


	3. Chapter 3

BANG

Harry put his wand away as a familiar purple triple-decker bus careened to a stop beside him. As he waited for the conductor to open the door, Harry wondered if the old conductor, Stan, was still in prison. As he was wondering this, Stan walked off the bus in his conductor uniform Harry looked up "Hey Stan, I thought you were still in Azkaban"

Stan gave him a weary smile "I might still be, if it weren't for you, mate."

Harry moved to the side as Stan bent to hoist Harry's trunk into the bus. "Glad you're back. From now on, though it might be smarter to not say anything that could get you arrested."

"A lesson learned mate, a lesson learned." Said Stan "Where to today?"

"The Ministry of Magic, I have to take my apparition test to get my apparition license." Harry said

"To the Ministry of Magic, Erin," yelled Stan.

("Yeah take it away Erin" said the talking head.)

The bus takes off and arrives in front of the out of order telephone booth Harry said good-bye to Stan and stepped inside the phone booth. He picked up the phone and spoke into it saying Harry Potter here for Apparition license As soon as he said this a over cheery voice comes on the intercom "Welcome, please take the badge and place it on your shirt. Have a nice day." The badge fell into the coin return. Harry picked it up and placed it on his shirt. The phone booth started going down. As soon as the phone booth stops and the doors open Harry sees Ron. Ron had turned around to see who was coming down "Harry, Harry over here," Ron yelled "You can leave your trunk in my dad's office.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry hollered back

"No problem. Hurry up, mate!"

Harry grinned and sent his trunk to Ron's dad's office, then jogged down the hall to meet his best friend.

"How's it going, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay, I guess. As well as things can be with Dumbledore and everyone else gone or missing."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean," He **hated **the war. The worst part of it was no one knew when it was going to end. It wouldn't be over until Harry killed Voldemort (or the other way around) and the Death Eaters were gone, and no one had any idea how long that would take.

"Hey, cheer up, it's your birthday!" Ron advised, pushing Harry on the shoulder. Harry laughed and pushed Ron back, who tackled him.

"Boys, please behave. If only in public." Harry and Ron looked guiltily up from the floor, where Harry had Ron in a headlock and Ron had Harry's calf between his teeth.

"Sorry sir," Harry apologized, but he could swear he saw a flicker of a smile on Mr. Weasley's face.

"Yuh, fowwy a," echoed Ron.

The boys let go, fighting back laughter.

"I saw your trunk in my office, Harry," Mr. Weasley continued as if the boys hadn't been wrestling on the tile a moment before, "And I thought I'd come say hello and wish you luck on your Apparition test."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"What about me?" Ron demanded. "You didn't wish me luck!"

"Because you failed the first time."

Ron hung his head. "True"

Harry punched him playfully, "C'mon Ronniekins. It is our turn."

Ron punched him back "Don't call me Ronniekins."

Harry shoved Ron and went into the room where the tester, an ancient old man with pruny skin was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the man wheezed. "You are here for your Apparition test, I assume?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever tested before?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, then," he said. "What you need to do is memorize this location and this picture," he continued passing Harry two sheet of paper. Harry looked down, the Hog's Head roof, Hogsmeade. He smiled, not a problem.

"Remember your 3 D's, Mr. Potter. Have you gotten them firmly in mind?"

"Yes, sir."

"On the count of 3, then. One. Two."

Harry begun spinning

"Three."

Harry vanished

He reappeared a moment later on the west slant of the Hog's Head Pub's roof. Exactly where he had meant to. He smiled, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

He jumped as the tester appeared beside him. The old man looked him up and down and broke into a wide, toothless grin.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. You pass full points!" He waved his wand and a card appeared, complete with Harry's birthday, the date, and his picture.

Harry reached up and took the card. He put it in his wallet.

"That, Mr. Potter, is your license. Do not lose it."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, I won't"

The tester backed away. "See that you don't. You know the rules of Apparition, Mr. Potter. See that you follow them. You may Apparate to the M of M at your leisure." And with a crack, he vanished.

Harry looked around concentrated hard on the telephone booth and the three D's and began spinning. He vanished and reappeared in front of the telephone booth. Harry blinked and there appeared Ron. Harry said smiling "So you passed."

"Bloody Hell I did it! It was brilliant!" said Ron "What do we do now."

"Let's go see Hermione," said Harry

"She's at my house helping Mum with the wedding" said Ron

"Ok, I forgot all about the wedding" said Harry as he spinned, vanished and reappeared at the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, dear so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley swooped down upon him and wrapped him in a bone-popping hug.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe!"

Mrs. Weasley released him. "So sorry, Harry."

A new and much-missed voice joined the conversation. "Has she fed you yet?"

"Ginny!!" said Harry as he turned to hug her. Ginny didn't just hug him; she leapt into his arms and planted kisses all over his face. He enthusiastically kissed her back.

Ron suddenly appeared, saw Harry and Ginny and panicked "Guys, Don't Snog in Front of my Mum" yelled Ron.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, still holding her in his arms. "Not snogging, Ron. At least, not anywhere near as badly as you and Lav-Lav."

Ron's ears turned bright red and he shut his mouth, stalling any further comment about his best friend and his sister that he may have had.

Ginny smirked and turned back to Harry. "You never answered me. Did you eat yet?"

Harry's stomach growled it hollow answer before his mouth could.

Ginny smiled, amused. "I guess not." She turned to her mother. "Can we at least feed him?"

"Of course, Ginny. What did you think I'd let him do, starve?"

"Well of course not, mum" said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned back to the kitchen, waving her wand at the potatoes in the sink so they would clean and chop themselves.

"Does roast beef and potatoes sound alright to you, Harry?" she asked him

She took his drooling and the fork and knife signs in his eyes as a 'yes.' Mrs. Weasley smiled and finished cooking dinner

Ron grinned and pushed Harry to get his attention. "Wanna go dump you stuff in Fred and George's old room while you wait? They got the rest of their stuff out two weeks ago, so it's empty now."

"No more punching telescopes" Harry said laughing. Ron looks over Harry's shoulder and his eyes get really wide.

"What!?" said Harry as he turned around slowly "Hermione, so nice to see you"

"Sure Harry" Hermione said kind of coldly

Harry walked up and hugged Hermione in a big bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Harry" said Hermione as she rubbed his back

"Hmm" said Ginny and Ron

Harry and Hermione jump around to see who made the noise because it sounded a lot like Umbridge which was a teacher they didn't like very much.

"Don't do that" said Harry

"Yeah that scared the crap out of us" said Hermione

"Well next time don't…….." started Ron but was interrupted by a loud crack which was Fred and George apparited into their old room

"Hey Harry! You planning on moving in?" Fred asked winking at them.

"I just might… Your mom's cooking's too good to pass up"


	6. Author note

Author Note

Sorry about the delay guys. We kind of wrote this before the 7th book came out so we have been a little preoccupied lately. Will try to update soon and I had to change the title due to the title of the 7th book because once again we wrote it before we even new the title.


End file.
